1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cradle device to which a terminal device is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cradle device which stows a terminal device (handset) for operating various entertainment systems is disposed around each seat installed in a cabin of an airplane. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-69682 discloses an operation terminal device that intermediately holds a handset by a latch member disposed on a cradle when, in the terminal device mounted on, for example, an airplane, a user depresses an operation button to shift the terminal device from a stowing position at which the handset is stowed to a pop-up position at which the handset can be taken out. Accordingly, the handset and the cradle device make it possible to prevent the handset from dropping onto a seat when taken out.